Remnants of Pathos-II
by almil53
Summary: Ruby was Injured during the invasion at the dance and suffered a concussion that left her in a coma. but what if it took a few hundred years and a man from another time to come and save her. now awaken in Pathos-II can Ruby find her way home or will the WAU end her and force her to stay alive in Pathos-II for the rest of her life?


**After Replaying SOMA for the second time… I had a crazy thought about team RWBY suddenly ended up in Pathos-II and had to journey through the ocean to find a way back home… so that is why I came up with this story. Don't know if I'll finish it though… but let me tell you that I ****DO NOT**** own RWBY (Created by: Rooster Teeth) Or SOMA (Developed by: Frictional Games). So with that out of the way, let us take a journey, to the year 2013 as we start the prologue of "RWBY, Remnants of Pathos-II"**

* * *

** (A Week after the dance and the attack on the communication tower)**

Ruby Rose was lying in the Beacon infirmary unconscious as her Team watch over her with sadness written all over their faces. During her battle with the mysterious intruder, she was sadly given a concussion and was left in a state of coma. When General Ironwood found her, he immediately took Ruby back to Beacon to get her help. So far it has been a week since she was passed out and no hope that she would awaken. As Weiss and Blake were standing by the door, Yang was sitting by her side, hoping that her sister would reawaken. When the rest of Team RWBY heard about Ruby's condition the night after the dance they immediately rushed to her side. For almost all the time Ruby was in the infirmary the rest of her Team almost never left her side, with the exception of classes and letting Ruby be at night.

As the next weekend came Ozpin had sent Weiss, Blake, and Yang on a break to try to let Ruby heal more in peace. However on that same weekend General Ironwood came with an idea that could possibly help Ruby.

"I don't understand why you're suggesting this." Ozpin said as Ironwood was sitting by Ozpin's desk.

"Now listen i know this sounds risky, But it could be a chance to not only save this girl's life… but also prove a breakthrough of how our aura's could heal us if in suspended animation." Ironwood said as Ozpin spoke up again.

"Now General, are you sure this is a good idea? This is Team RWBY's leader we are dealing with. If anything were to happen to her i have a feeling that her teammates and family would possibly hold you accountable." Ozpin said in a calm voice.

"Well we did do extensive testing, and it is possible that it could work. But we aren't sure that this cryogenic stasis pod is compatible with live aura yet." Ironwood said as Ozpin leaned back. "And of course Miss Rose would be the first to test this but it still could be the key to saving her…" Ironwood said as Ozpin put some thought into this…

"Sigh… very well, but im putting my trust on you… but not for you… im solely doing this to try to help Miss Rose. But remember, whatever happens, you are taking responsibility for this project." Ozpin said as General Ironwood nodded his head.

"Of course Ozpin" Ironwood said as he then left to make preparations as Ozpin was left behind thinking he would be regretting this decision later.

About a day later, a cryo pod was then delivered to Beacon infirmary as they then put Ruby Rose inside. As they hooked up the machinery, they kept vital tabs on the silver-eyed girl as the cryo sequence began. As Ironwood had hoped the project worked and Ruby's aura managed to heal her completely. However, Ruby still wouldn't awaken. They then tried everything but nothing was working. Ironwood was losing his hope and was worried that Miss Rose wouldn't awaken. And so Ruby sat day in and day out as she laid in her pod unable to awaken. At least… not for a long time…

* * *

** (Somewhere unknown/ Simon Jarret or so he thought...)**

Simon had just come out of his brain scan only to find himself in a place he didn't recognize. After exploring a bit and finding out about Cathrine, Simon headed off to the communication room to try to contact her again after he lost contact with her. But as he was on his way there a monster had forced him to hide in another room until it went away. However as Simon looked around, he heard a faint beeping noise nearby as he then saw a pod in the middle of the room that was frosted over.

When Simon looked it over, he saw that the pod was still in hibernation as a screen read to insert a certain code to open it. He then pulled out his Omnitool that he had found back in the room that he woke form and the screen then read that the pod was opening. Simon then stepped back as the pod opened with mist swirling all around. When the mist ended Simon then saw a girl in what looked like a black and red trim combat dress with a red cape and hood. As she groaned from being asleep for so long, she opened her silver eyes as she then saw Simon. She then suddenly jumped back scared. "Woah hey… are you ok there…" Simon asked the girl that apparently he thought wasn't from where they were either.

The girl then spoke in a young, but scared voice. "Dah, what is this place? Where am i?! Who are you? What are you?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The girl shrieked as Simon covered what he thought was his ears.

* * *

** Welp i done it again… I began a new adventure for Ruby. what do i get myself into…**

**Yang: you mean putting my sister in danger?!**

**A/N: Oi! your not supposed to be a main character in this story yet… **

**(Pushes Yang back into the story)**

**A/N: Sorry about that folks but if you liked this and want to see more, then favorite and follow this as well as leave a polite review and I'll see ya next time…**


End file.
